1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighter employing an ignition system which presents increased difficulty of operation by unintended users and, more particularly, relates to a piezoelectric lighter with such a system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Disposable gas lighters are available in a variety of forms. One common element of disposable lighters is an actuator pad or lever used to initiate the flow of fuel. An actuator pad is operated in conjunction with a spark producing mechanism so that the flow of fuel is ignited soon after it commences. For example, lighters employing conventional spark wheels require a user to rotate a toothed spark wheel against a flint in order to generate a spark. The user then depresses the actuator pad, releasing gas and producing a flame.
Another means of ignition for disposable lighters employs a piezoelectric mechanism. In this type of ignition mechanism, a piezoelectric element, such as a crystal, is struck by an anvil in order to produce an electric spark. The spark is conducted to a location near the opening of the valve to ignite the gaseous fuel. The actuator pad, upon forced depression by a user, commences both the flow of the fuel and the ignition process. An example of such a piezoelectric ignition mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,697, entitled "Piezoelectric Mechanism For Gas Lighters."
As with spark wheel ignition mechanisms, measures have been introduced to increase difficulty of activation such as to prevent unintended activation of piezoelectric mechanisms or activation by unintended users (e.g., children 5 years old and younger). One typical method employed is to incorporate a separate latch member disposed under the actuator pad which inhibits depression of the actuator pad. Examples of such mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,719, 5,584,682, and 5,636,979.
There remains, however, a need in the art for improved mechanisms which increase the difficulty of operation unintentionally or by unintended users, and at the same time which are user-friendly for the intentional and intended user.